


Lotuses have lost their scent

by KatMora606



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Original Character(s), Relationship breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMora606/pseuds/KatMora606
Summary: Something, or rather someone, stands between Avatar Aang and his beloved water master.SHORT HISTORY
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Los lotos han perdido su olor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717494) by KatMora606. 



> OK, I started this work on wattpad in Spanish, then I also moved my work to fanfiction. net, I just want to extend a little bit in the writing platforms and to improve my English... and since my english is not perfect I will be using a little bit the translator... so sorry for any spelling mistakes, weird sentences, etc.

Those were very hot days in Ciudad República, even though a growing heat wave was taking over the city everything seemed quite normal, the merchants were taking their markets to the markets, the workers were doing their best in their positions, the mothers were continuing with their routines and the children were still carefree as always.

Our war heroes would gather in Republic City to celebrate the sixth anniversary of the end of the war, until then it was customary to celebrate it in the Fire Nation, but this time the anniversary would be celebrated along with another important event.

Avatar Aang managed to establish a new air temple on an island he adapted, it was located in Yue Bay, it took many months of hard and vehement work to build it all, but with the true commitment of many people he was able to reach his conclusion and now it was ready to be opened to the eyes of the world; Aang had in mind that it would be the new home of the air acolytes, there he could teach them more about their culture, likewise Aang could live there without the need to travel long distances to Republic City for when they would need him there, there was also something else in the mind of the diligent Avatar.

"I can't stand this heat anymore, I wish I was in the South Pole right now," said the dark skinned girl as she unloaded a box into the spacious room.

"I feel like dying in this heat too," replied the Avatar, also leaving a box on the floor.

"I ask for a rest," Katara let herself fall into the bed without the sheets.

Aang laughed when he saw his girlfriend and decided to lie down next to her; both of them exhausted from moving from their old house in the center of Republic City to the island of the temple of air.

Aang closed his eyes and rested for a moment, groping Katara's hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Don't you think that's a little hasty," asked Katara.

"What do you mean?" said Aang calmly.

"We'll be sleeping in the same room," he looked at Aang.

"Not that we haven't done that before," he smiled.

"Yes, but this time this place is totally ours and we'll be living here now, plus we haven't been married yet - the last part just came out of his mouth to be heard.

Aang sat down and took Katara's hands and made her sit down as well, "You'll see that soon enough" with a comforting smile on his face he gently kissed the backs of her hands.

Katara smiled, a few years ago they talked about it and agreed that marriage would come when all the conflicts and duties would calm down a bit.

One day after Aang and Katara moved to the Island, some air acolytes also settled there.

The celebration was still a few days away but everyone was already working on the preparations, the other children would also go, they could not miss the celebration on their behalf.

Sokka and Suki stayed for a while at the South Pole, Sokka had been given a seat on the council and his wife decided to follow it and also functioned as a representative of Kioshi Island.

Toph had been busy with her metal control academy in Yu Dao, more metal masters had appeared over time and she was training them to master the discipline.

Zuko would not leave the Fire Nation unless she was urgently needed elsewhere for political matters.

It was hard to believe that the team had dispersed, even though they were still great friends.

A heavy ship ran aground on the island's jetty and the four figures left it.

"Katara jumped on her brother with great enthusiasm and he responded with a strong hug, they had always been inseparable but as time went by both distanced themselves a bit following their ideals, finally the brothers let go when they heard Aang.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," said Aang smiling and gave everyone a hug except Toph.

"We're glad to see you too," Toph said, waving to his face.

Everyone looked at her strangely.  
"party pooper" grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I'm so glad we're together again," said Suki, stroking her bulging belly.

"Yes, Team Avatar is back together," shouted Sokka, raising her fist.

"I'm glad to see you both," smiled Zuko serenely.

"Where are we going to stay? I can't stand my feet anymore," asked Suki.

"Oh yes, you will stay at our house of course," answered Katara.

After settling into the Avatar's new home, Katara and Suki prepared food and everyone enjoyed their lunch while they relived the war times with stories and Soka's jokes.

When they felt it was already late they decided to sleep in anticipation of the next day's celebration.

* * *

Knocks on the door echoed in the room, the brown girl still tangled in the sheets moaned at the thought of getting up.

Suki opened the door and walked in.  
"Katara, it's time to get up," she opened the curtains to let in the morning light.

Katara covered her face with the pillow, Suki laughed at her sister in law's attitude.

Toph passed by casually and returned to find out what was going on, Aang had already gotten up but on the contrary Katara was almost as difficult to get up as her brother.

Toph signaled to Suki to get off the side of the bed, Suki smiled in complicity and stood next to Toph who took the bed from the shore and tilted it almost all the way, Katara fell with a loud noise of the crunching wood and a small scream "Toph!"

The two girls standing there laughed out loud, "that wouldn't have happened if you'd gotten up early", said Toph.

"I came to see if you wanted to go shopping, the dress I brought is too tight and I wanted to buy another one," Suki helped Katara get up.

"Good luck with that, I doubt they have any elephant size dresses," Toph scoffed as she walked out the door.

Katara reached out and pulled her by the wrist, "Ah Ah, you're coming with us".

The three women took advantage of the boys' absence to eat and talk, then went to the city market.

"These are beautiful," said Katara, holding up silver earrings.

"They are very beautiful, you should buy them," suggested Suki.

The three girls wandered around the place and found a place where they sold dresses. Suki found a nice pale green dress that wouldn't squeeze her belly.

They were not leaving the place yet, Katara got an idea and smiled maliciously.

"I dare you to wear a dress at the event today," said Katara.

"You're crazy, I think you were affected by this morning's fall," laughed Toph.

"Would you do it for ten gold coins?"

"I wouldn't accept less than fifty," said Toph hesitantly.

"Ten" proposed Katara.

"Fourty"

"twenty" Katara didn't plan to give up

"Okay, but I choose it," said Toph as Katara smiled triumphantly.

They continued walking to return to the island, that night would be the celebration of the anniversary of the end of the war and also the inauguration of the new temple.

* * *

"No, not like that, Aang; look at my stance if you want the fiery arrow to hit the target," Zuko instructed the airbender.

"I ask for a rest," said Aang breathlessly, and went and sat down next to Sokka who was just watching his training.

"You are the one who asked for the training; Katara is making you too soft," he sat down as well.

"Hey, Katara doesn't make me soft," he tried to defend himself.

Sokka laughed, "I think Zuko is right, Aang, my sister has always protected you a lot, and you always crawl to her like a little polar bear dog."

"I didn't act that way with her" Aang was beginning to get angry about the inattentive accusation.

"Oh sure, it's pretty remarkable that she's got you eating out of her hand" both boys laughed.

After training and exercising Aang gave his friends a tour of the island and they returned home.

"We're here," shouted Suki as the three girls entered the house.

"It's good because I'm already starving," said Sokka.

"Honey, we're not taking the kitchen," joked Suki.

"We have to get dressed for tonight." Katara walked over to Suki giving her the dress she had bought.

"What? But it's so early and the party starts tonight," exclaimed Sokka.

"Then we better run," Suki said and the girls went up to their rooms.

"And you won't say anything?," asked sokka to his friends.

"What do you want us to do," answered Zuko.

"Relax, Sokka, I know there will be plenty of food at the party," Aang assured her.

"...yes, vegetarian food," said Zuko as Sokka looked dejected and sad.

* * *

After the girls helped each other with their hairstyles (and after chasing Toph to do her hair) they went to put on their respective dresses.

Aang went up the stairs and went to his room, he heard noises in the bathroom and assumed that Katara, dressed there so as not to disturb her, looked carefully at the necklace with carved cerulean stone that he was holding in his hand, he was ready to take the next step with his beloved; he heard the door open and hurried to put the necklace away in his robe, Katara came out carefully and looked at Aang.

"Oh, are you ready yet?" she asked and Aang turned to look at her, Katara was wearing a navy blue dress that extended over her long legs and she was wearing a yellow cloth crossed over her left shoulder, she had her long semi-picked up hair leaving some curls at her back.  
Aang thought she always looked pretty, but seeing her like that he felt a knot form in his throat that didn't let him breathe, that girl stole his heart, she was so beautiful inside and out, the fast beating of her heart reminded him how much he loved her.

For her part, Katara loved Aang more every day, she loved him so much that she would do anything to make him really happy, seeing him grow up and take his place as a fully realized Avatar led her to fall even more in love with him, she only wanted the best for him; as soon as Aang turned his eyes to Katara she noticed his look that ran up and down on her, Katara blushed and also looked a little bit at her boyfriend's well-formed body.

Aang spent time greeting people he didn't even know, he contemplated the moment, who would say he would live a whole journey and build another air temple, seeing the acolytes enjoying the night warmed his heart and smiled as he remembered his lost nation; in the distance he saw in the crowd a certain dark-haired woman with candy skin, the Avatar started walking in her direction but was interrupted by a hand on his right shoulder.

"Aang, it's time to say a few words to everyone" said the current Fire Lord and friend, Aang nodded and went up on the small elaborate stage, people noticing him began to be silent until everyone stopped mumbling.

"Thank you, I am grateful to each of you for being here, today is a great day, six years ago the great war ended and peace reigned, but today we also commemorate the air nomads and their lost culture, but certainly we also commemorate the beginning of new customs that lead to a rebirth as the new air culture, I am very grateful to the people who are willing to make that happen..." he fixed his eyes on the acolytes and his girlfriend, "that is why we are here today, I am honored to welcome you to the new air temple."  
The wave of applause quickly resounded after the words, Aang felt a great pride and when the applause stopped a little he spoke again, "Now, please enjoy the evening" with that he came down from the stage and went into the crowd, he was welcomed even with applause, clapping and patting on the back.

"Aang" Katara made her way through the crowd to hug her boyfriend, he also hugged her tightly, "you were incredible up there" said Katara with a big smile, Aang thought that he only had to do something to make the night unforgettable, he attracted his girlfriend's face and gave her a tender kiss.

"Thank you, but there's more to it than..." Aang began to say as he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Avatar, I'm Akku and this is my son Nilak" the boy next to him bowed to both of them, "we arrived today from the North Pole, I'm the new councilor" he said extending his hand.

"She is katara" Aang shook the man's hand and introduced his girlfriend.

"Katara smiled, and the two men bowed a little in reverence.

"The pleasure is ours, Princess Katara" said Nilak.  
"Avatar Aang, may we speak privately, I would like to attend to some matters left pending by my brother before he retires" Akku subtly began to walk with the young Avatar.

Katara didn't take much notice of him, people used to steal Aang like that to talk to him, she looked at the young man who also stood in front of her, he was tall and a little bit muscular, he had features that identified the people of both water tribes, blue eyes and brown skin.

"So you have just arrived from the North Pole, It's been a long time since I've been there to visit, how is everything over there?," she asked the young man.

"Oh, everything is fine, the weather is still as warm as ever" the boy smiled at his own joke, "I hear that everything is fine in the South too" commented Nilak.

"Yes, it is, it's already a big city," affirmed Katara.

"I'm glad to hear that, Princess."

"Oh, please no princess, just call me Katara" Katara started walking with the smiling young man at her side.

* * *

"As I said, my brother left some things pending, the main issue that interests me is the city clinic, I was informed that it is already finished, the support we agreed to give him will be here in a few weeks, medicines and healers will be donated so that it will be operational," Akku told the Avatar.

"Well, I'm glad to know that..."

"What I was interested in discussing is where those people will live once they get here, I am concerned about the stability of my people here"

"That's something we can't discuss here, it'll have to wait for the next council meeting," Aang said and left before Akku could protest anything.

He found Katara still talking to Nilak in the distance and decided to go ahead with the plan he had for the evening.

"I'm sorry I left like that" Aang interrupted the two of them and kissed Katara's forehead.

"It's ok Aang; I was talking to Nilak, guess what, he's a waterbender too" commented Katara while Aang wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh please, nothing compares with you, princess".

"Nilak, I told you not to call me 'princess'" laughed Katara with a slight blush of compliments.

That compliment and Nilak's look at Katara didn't please Aang at all, he knew when someone approached Katara with other intentions.

"I'm glad to hear that; now you will excuse Katara and me?

"Avatar Aang we think Sashi passed out in one of the rooms and we can't open the door" a girl ran up to Aang interrupting him.

Aang immediately went with her to "tell me where"

"It's this way" she took his hand and ran.

They arrived at the place and there were more acolytes but the door was already open and they gave Sashi some water.

"Eri, I told you it was nothing serious, we could handle it" a woman told the girl that she went to get the Avatar.

"For me it was serious, besides there's nothing that the Avatar can't fix" said the girl named Eri.

"Avatar Aang, I'm sorry we interrupted your night" a woman approached him.

"Don't worry Hisa, what happened?" said Aang.

"It's okay, I just fell and hit myself, but I'm fine," said Sashi still on the ground.

"You should still go and get checked out by a healer" Aang turned to Sashi.

"No need, I'm fine" Sashi stressed again as he got up.

* * *

"The Avatar is taking a long time," said Nilak.

"I should go see if everything is okay," Katara looked at Nilak.

"I'm sure the Avatar can handle it," Nilak smiled at her.

"Katara, where is Aang? I need to tell him something."

"The acolytes were in trouble and he went to help, Sokka," Katara said to her brother who was approaching with Suki at his side.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Suki.

"A girl came and told her that someone had fainted," said Nilak naturally.

"Emmm... Who is this?" asked Sokka, pointing to the young man next to Katara.

"He is Nilak, the son of the North Pole councilor." "It's a pleasure to meet you" Nilak greeted Sokka and Suki.

"Forgive my husband, Nilak, he is often disrespectful sometimes," Suki said.

"Hey, I'm not disrespectful," said Sokka.

"Aha. Oh, I love that song," said Suki, and everyone paid attention to the music echoing in the background.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my beautiful wife dancing," Sokka took Suki's hand.  
"Aww, honey; I'll see you guys later," Suki said as they walked away to dance.

Katara sighed and addressed Nilak, "I should go find Aang."

"Well... I wanted to talk to you about something before I left, but... Will you share a dance with me?" Nilak said and held out his hand.  
Katara hesitated for a moment but she really liked Nilak and maybe she wouldn't see him again, "It's okay," she accepted as she placed her hand on his.

* * *

"... I hope to learn many more things about your culture, Avatar Aang" Eri told Aang as they returned with other acolytes to the party.

"I'm glad to hear that; now if you'll excuse me I have to go" Aang said as he headed off to find Katara. He looked for her among the people and saw Soka and Suki dancing, he even saw Toph dancing with someone, he could finally see her on the dance floor with Nilak, seeing her there dancing with someone caused his chest to sag, seeing the love of his life enjoying a dance with a stranger, well...Nilak was a man his age and was quite handsome, but it was supposed to be a special night. Aang swallowed bitterly, started feeling dizzy and decided to get out of there.

* * *

"I understand that you were taught water control by Master Paku," said Nilak as they swayed to the music.

"That's right, Master Paku taught me the techniques of fighting," responded Katara.

"And he also knows healing techniques without mentioning that he is a prodigy in his discipline"

"Well, I wouldn't say a prodigy, but I certainly love my elemental control," said the brunette.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would agree to teach me waterbending," smiled Nilak.

"Ummm... But I thought you already knew waterbending" said Katara wanting to finish the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, I had a good teacher but I'd definitely like to learn from the best waterbending teacher; Besides, I was already planning to stay in Republic City, my father will be busy with his homework and I'll be alone, I'd like to make the most of the time, after all it was my father's idea to bring me here. I miss my tribe, but there aren't many water tribes people here either, we have to support each other," Nilak's words seemed to hit bottom in Katara's mind.

"I would love to teach you, it's been a long time since I taught water control..."

"I thank you very much, Princess" Nilak was surprised that she accepted.

"...but, first I have to ask the Avatar, this is his island and I don't want to do anything behind his back" the dance ended and they both left the floor, Katara sighed, "Besides, I would have to find time for that, I also work at the new healing clinic"

"Of course, I will be waiting for your answer; it is a great honor to finally meet you, Princess Katara," Nilak smiled and still holding Katara's hand, he placed a small kiss on her torso and walked away.

Katara noticed that people were starting to retreat and looked for Aang but she didn't find him anywhere in the courtyard.

"Hisa, have you seen Aang?" Katara asked the acolyte woman.

"Not since it was to help us with Sashi," she replied.

Katara thought maybe he had already retired.

"It's okay, thank you."  
"Have a good night, master Katara" Hisa said goodbye.

Katara went to her house and at the entrance she found her brother and his wife.  
"Do you know if Aang is here?" she asked.

"We just got here, dear," said Suki.

"Well, all right, good night."

Aang was leaning on the edge of the window, he kept thinking about the horrible feeling when he saw Katara dancing with that boy from the Northern Water tribe, he looked again at the finely carved necklace that was resting on his hand, his guess was that that night he would ask Katara to marry him, unfortunately the night didn't turn out as he expected and now he felt insecure, what if Katara didn't want to marry him? What if she said she wasn't ready, what if she was interested in someone else and was only with him out of pity, the last question made him clench his fist in anger mixed with deep sadness.

The door opened and the water teacher entered the room.

"Aang, I've been looking for you" said Katara as she looked at Aang across the room.

Aang's back was still turned and he didn't respond.  
"What happened?" Katara asked him.

"Nothing..." he answered as he walked away from the window. "I'm just a little stressed out at night," he kissed her on the forehead as he always did.

Katara knew him too well and didn't need Toph's technique to know he was lying, yet she decided to be subtle.  
"I know tonight didn't really go the way we planned, but when do things go the way we want them to," she sighed and approached Aang again as she sat down on the bed. "I wish I could have spent more time with you," he sat sideways on his legs and hugged his neck as he looked into his eyes, "They always steal you from me," said Katara and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Aang was still a little hurt but tried not to show it to Katara or give in to her charms.

"You know what I would have liked more?" Katara kissed his other cheek and went over to whisper in his ear, "Dance with you."

Aang could no longer resist her closeness, stroked her cheek and claimed her silky lips; the insecurities and fears left when he kissed his beautiful water teacher who found him on the ice and tonight was no exception; both let themselves be carried away by the kiss that transported them to a world where only the two would exist; both parted after a while, both smiling.  
"I like your earrings" said Aang pointing to the silver pieces in Katara's ears.

"Thank you, I bought them this morning," he laughed as he touched the earrings. "That reminds me that I owe Toph gold pieces," Katara pretended to worry.

Aang laughed, "Don't bet with Toph again," he scoffed. Aang modified Katara's beautiful face and analyzed how he could be angry with this woman.  
"You will be my ruin," he said, caressing her face and kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the celebration the Avatar team had to disperse, the first to leave was Zuko due to his responsibilities in the Fire Nation, Soka and Suki also left, although it was not long before the birth of their son they decided that it would be best if the little one was born on the island where Suki came from; Toph stayed in the city, she was hesitant to return to her academy but the Republic City Council had asked her to stay to attend to some matters.

Soon the island had more joy with the arrival of the air acolytes, they were learning and living their new lifestyle in which the Avatar was guiding them, Aang was ecstatic about how everything on the island started in the best way, and although at that moment the young Avatar was a little bit full of work there was no doubt that he was having a very happy time being reminded of his culture.

"Good morning" greeted the young master of the four elements as he entered his home, in the mornings he would get up earlier than his girlfriend to go into morning meditation before lunch.

"Good morning" said the young water teacher affectionately as Aang sat at the small table, served him some food and handed it to him.

"This looks delicious, Katara," exclaimed Aang taking his chopsticks to start eating the steamed rice balls and vegetables.

"I know you're always hungry after your meditation," the girl laughed a little as she watched her boyfriend eat. She also prepared another dish, served tea and sat down with him to enjoy his lunch.

Both ate in the silence and tranquility that their new home offered them until the water teacher broke the silence of the room.

"I wonder how things are going in the South"

Aang looked at her with a little curiosity before continuing with his meal and responding.  
"I'm sure your father is leading magnificently"

Aang was aware that because of the attention to the city they had not had the opportunity to travel elsewhere and that included Katara's hometown.

"Yeah, it's sure doing great, you know? Thinking about the South reminds me of Sura and Siku, by now they must be more proficient in water control" Katara mentioned the two girl teachers she met a few years ago.

"Master Paku has certainly taught them a lot, just like he taught you" Aang reached for Katara's hand and gently shook it.

Katara smiled warmly at him. They always had each other, supported and comforted each other in difficult moments. Before the eyes of the people Aang was the powerful Avatar who had saved them from the cruel war that made them suffer for a hundred years, but even the Avatar was not that strong and Katara was a witness that the still young Avatar was as human as any other person, he had his weaknesses and flaws, yet she committed to be with him every second if she could, not only for comfort but because she loved him.

Katara got up and picked up the already empty plates from the table; She had inadvertently established a routine, first she would wake up only to discover that Aang was no longer in bed, she would get up to change and prepare for the day, she would go down to the kitchen to prepare lunch, Aang would arrive from his meditation and eat with her, Aang would go to the city to attend to his council duties, then she would go to the healing clinic where she would attend to the sick and teach some interns that although they were not water teachers they were committed to learning to help the citizens, she would retire in the afternoon and go to see the acolytes to help them in whatever way possible, again she would return home and do homework and dinner for when Aang arrived to eat, bathe and go to bed, the next day was exactly the same, to tell the truth it was boring him a little, he thought seriously about what Nilak asked him.

"During the inauguration of Nilak Island he asked me something and I wanted to ask your opinion" said Katara before Aang left, Aang frowned a little when he heard the name of the water tribe boy, looked at Katara and waited.

"Nilak wants to learn water control from me, I wanted your permission to teach him here" said Katara with a sigh at the end, she analyzed the situation before asking him, looked at Aang and once again realized that his childish features changed to more mature and attenuated ones over time but his spirit did not change and he was wise enough and mature enough when required, not to mention very attractive.

Aang heard Katara's words as if they were melting into an echo, while staring at the floor below him he thought about his girlfriend's request; he was aware of the fact that Katara was an excellent teacher and her passion for helping others comforted his spirit, but he didn't like the idea that his possible student was that young man with dark skin, he didn't know him and something inside him was screaming at him not to trust him. He looked up to see his girlfriend looking at him for an answer, he looked into her eyes and recognized the glow in them, their characteristic glow of enthusiasm and hope; Aang let out a sigh and made his decision.

"It's okay, as long as you have some time off" after giving his words he relaxed and smiled, Katara shrieked with excitement and jumped up to embrace him.

"Oh Aang, thank you so much" bombarded her boyfriend's face with kisses as he laughed, after the commotion they looked at each other, both with silly smiles on their faces and their heads bowed to find their lips. In their life together they had shared many kisses, but the kisses in their joy were the sweetest, after a while they had to separate in search of air and were not surprised to notice that both had a slight blush on their cheeks.

"See you later" said Aang and gave him one last quick kiss on the lips.

After Aang left for downtown Katara went up to her room and wrote a letter to let Nilak know of her schedule to start her classes and then continue with her routine.

* * *

The captivating aroma of incense filled the senses of the airbender, at that moment he concentrated and closed his eyes in order to meditate, he thought about the necklace that he had not yet revealed to Katara, but he wanted the moment to be perfect when he proposed to her; that woman with soft skin and mocha color that he loved for so many years already, he had enjoyed her loyal company and all the loving things she did for him, it was time to take the next step, his thoughts were interrupted by little low chuckles, Aang opened one eye and observed the two girls in the meditation row, then they returned to their posture and closed their eyes.

After a while the gong sounded and the acolytes came out of their morning meditation, not many could concentrate and adapt to the way of life of the air nomads but they tried. Aang addressed the girls who were restless.

"I see that you are having a little trouble with your meditation," Aang told them in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yes, Avatar, it's a little hard to concentrate," said one of the girls.

"But we do our best," complained the other girl.

"I'm sure in time you will master it, remember that meditation purifies the mind and..."

"It restores the spirit" a young girl completed the Avatar's sentence when she heard the conversation a few steps away.  
"Sorry for intruding, I only remembered what I read in the library" the girl with light skin and brown hair smiled, there was a little silence from everyone.

"Wow! Wow, Seina so that's where you run off to in the evenings" a voice that Aang could identify as Eri resounded breaking the silence. The young woman named Seina blushed from the sudden attention she received.

"I always go to the library in the afternoon," Seina said timidly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we went with you next time" both laughing girls asked Seina attentively.

"That seems like an excellent idea to me, it's good that you help each other" said the Avatar giving them a smile, "now if you'll excuse me I have to go" the acolytes that were around him bent over to say goodbye to their master. Aang went to his house to meet Katara for lunch before going to the council and she to the clinic, but upon entering he was not welcomed with the delicious aromas of food and with his beloved humming, the house was empty and without a trace of Katara, Aang hesitated with his sight and found a note on the low table.

_"Aang, I'm sorry to have to leave without leaving you lunch, but I'm needed urgently at the clinic, I'm sure you won't mind eating with the acolytes.  
Katara ___

Again Aang left the house towards the dining room, it had been a week since Katara started her classes with Nilak, they train on the beach, but Aang wondered if it was a good decision since Katara was looking more and more busy, besides she didn't like the idea of a stranger being near Katara, she grumbled at the idea and arrived at the dining room. 

After having a good lunch with the acolytes, she went to her meeting with the council. 

"I ask again, where do you plan to fit the new healers," said the new councilor from the North Pole. 

"Councilman Akku, we plan to build dormitories in addition to remodeling and expanding the clinic," the city councilman replied. 

"Y... How long will that take, I remind you that my people will be arriving in two weeks and it is my responsibility to answer for their stay," Akku berated, it was very obvious to everyone that the man was pushing for a response that would satisfy him. 

"Most likely, the project will not be finished by the time they arrive, but I propose that they stay in the building where the current city guards are also staying," replied the same man, Akku thought for a moment and looked at the Avatar. 

"Are you in agreement with this, Avatar Aang," asked Akku and all eyes fell on the young man. 

"I agree with your proposal, the building is part of the council and there would be no problems," Aang answered firmly to the men looking at him. 

"With the terms agreed upon today, the meeting is adjourned" immediately all the men sitting around the table rose and left the room. 

Aang went to his new office barely assigned a few weeks ago, day by day he spent his afternoons administering and authorizing any important case required, if he was honest with himself he got quite bored reviewing paper after paper and before sunset he retired to the tranquility of his island and to Katara. 

The day passed like all the others inside the four walls that enclosed him and finally he decided to leave, he got on the streetcar and with a slight headache he watched how he approached the port, he got off the transport and noticed that on the beach Katara and his new pupil were practicing, he decided to stop by and say hello and see how things were going. Aang was relieved that Katara was training in a new wrestling suit and not in her bindings or he would have had a fit knowing that she was showing up like this to a stranger, but for his misfortune Nilak had to take off his upper garments leaving his muscles exposed and most importantly, he would have to approach Katara when she corrected her posture or because of some controlled water movement. 

"...then you lean over and concentrate your energy on the plants and if you just want to drink the water from them you just pull but you have to hold on" said Katara and then she made a demonstration by pulling the water from a few plants. 

Nilak followed her example and to his surprise he succeeded on the first attempt. He looked surprised and smiled at his teacher. 

"Very good, Nilak" Katara congratulated her student with a smile, both realized the third presence of the Avatar. "We'll see you in two days, okay? You did wonderful today". 

"Thank you very much, Sifu Katara" Nilak bowed to the brunette and left after taking her things. 

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Aang after the Southerner left. 

"Yes, but I'm sure you don't." Katara took Aang's hand and they started walking to the dining room. "You should start arriving earlier so you don't overdo it with the meal time," suggested the Southerner with a small smile. 

"Aang gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

"You should go eat, I'm too tired and I wanted to get to the house, I'll wait for you there" Katara bent down and placed a kiss on her lips and walked away. 

Aang realized that he no longer shared the same time with his girlfriend, both were too busy, he believed that once the island was inaugurated the duties would decrease but it seemed that now more than ever they were consumed. 

Luckily the cooks Hisa and Tami knew that the young Avatar was so wrapped up in his work that they were waiting for his return with a hot plate of food. 

* * *

Nilak manipulated the amount of water into sharp daggers and threw them at his invisible target in the sand. A little applause surprised him and he forced a smile. 

"That was excellent, Nilak; you know, I think you are moving very fast of course the fact that you already knew how to control the water helps a lot too" Katara walked over to Nilak and stood a few steps in front of him. 

"Thank you very much Princess" was the only answer the young man gave. 

"Nilak, I told you not to call me princess, just Katara" laughed Katara. 

"It's ok, just Katara" he smiled again. 

"Yesterday I went to the library and got some scrolls that will help you for sure" said Katara enthusiastically as she went to her things away from the waves. 

Nilak let out a sigh with a bit of exasperation and approached the woman who was looking for the scrolls in her bag, took her arm gently calling her attention, Katara blushed at the sudden contact.  
"Ummm...Katara, I have a confession to make" 

She looked at him with somewhat confused and curious eyes, she nodded and smiled to encourage him. 

Nilak let out a sigh, "I didn't really ask for classes to learn fighting techniques..." he said as she looked even more confused, "...I actually did it to get closer to you..." her blue eyes collided, "and ask for something else..." 

Katara, still confused, doubted a little what Nilak's words meant. 

"I'd better tell you from the beginning" Nilak sat down on the soft sand and asked her to sit next to him. 

* * *

Aang was traveling on the streetcar to his island, the long meetings plagued him completely, the idea of listening to arguments displeased him, the water transport arrived at its destination and Aang went down to the dock, looked to his right and saw the small beach where the soft waves of the sea splashed, was surprised to see Katara and Nilak sitting in the sand in the distance, they had never stayed longer than their established schedule and that confused the young Avatar even more, he wondered what they were talking about instead of just training; Suddenly Katara bent over Nilak and her little arms surrounded him and he reciprocated the hug. 

The young Avatar who was in the distance remained static in his place for a moment when he saw Katara and Nilak's action; first it was the dance, then the waterbending training and now they were giving each other hugs, Aang grunted underneath trying not to feel the jealousy taking hold of him and started to sneak up on him. 

Both enjoying the hug had to separate and Katara offered a smile to Nilak and he also smiled in return and turned in the direction of the Avatar noticing his presence, Katara also looked in the direction that Nilak held her sight. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" said Katara addressing Nilak, he nodded, picked up his things, stood in front of the Avatar and bowed in dismissal mode. 

Katara also picked up her things and went to Aang, smiled at him as she saw the firm face framed in his face, took his hand and quickly gave him a little kiss on the cheek, Aang still with a stoic attitude released his hand and turned around to start walking, Katara confused by his actions quickly followed him until she followed in his footsteps, both still in deep silence. 

"I guess you haven't eaten yet, we can go to the dining room if you want" Katara decided to break the deafening silence. 

"I'm not hungry" Aang answered coldly, he didn't know what to feel at that moment, he let himself be carried away by jealousy and started to wander and raise scenarios in his mind of how Katara and Nilak had been alone in the afternoons for more than a week for their training, something inside him was screaming that something would go wrong. 

Katara sighed, suspecting her boyfriend's behavior.  
"It's okay... Aang, is something wrong? Did something happen at the council?" asked the blue-eyed brunette cautiously. 

"No, why do you say that?" Aang asked and looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow. 

_Great, he's playing dumb, _thought Katara and tried not to snort in frustration.  
"Very good. You know we've both had a hard few weeks and are tired but the homework is getting bigger every day... so... I... ummm" Katara started to speed up her words and ended up rambling, Aang noticed her nervousness in her voice. __

____

____

"You can tell me anything, Katara" Aang finally looked into her eyes and for a moment they stopped their steps just a few feet from their home. 

"Well... I plan to be at the clinic longer, with the renovations and the arrival of the healers in less than a week I will be quite busy" Katara tried to laugh at the situation to relax things a bit but was surprised to see Aang frowning, snorting and heading for the entrance to her house. 

"Ummm... Did I say something bad?" asked the brunette girl with a slightly annoying tone in her voice following Aang and closing the door behind her, the Avatar stopped in the middle of the room where they were and sighed heavily. 

"First you spend your mornings in the clinic, you don't even eat lunch here anymore and then you spend the whole afternoon with Nilak who I don't even see anymore until very late at night and now you are practically telling me that you are only going back to the island to sleep" was evident the exasperation in the voice of the young man now looking at the girl. 

"So sorry, sorry for being busy when I'm in the service of these people, healing sick children, pregnant women and badly injured men as well as teaching more people who are also committed to helping!," answered an already upset Katara. 

"Katara" interrupted with irritation Aang.  
"Let me finish. What was I saying? Oh yes, you shouldn't offend Nilak either when you know he's working hard on waterbending training," Katara couldn't help but raise her voice in the last words and looked away. 

"Of course _training_ " whispered the Avatar.

"What was that?" she asked angrily looking back at Aang. 

"I practically just saw them sitting on the sand talking and then hugging each other," the Avatar chided.  
"Yes, we were talking and I hugged him because he confessed something to me". 

"So, what did he confess to you?" asked Aang also approaching her, Katara relaxed her expression a little when she was surprised by the question and started to get nervous. 

"I can't tell you" she moved away a little and looked away, "At least not yet" said the young water teacher; "Relax, it's nothing to worry about, Aang" went up to her boyfriend and looked him in the eye and let out a sigh, "We're both stressed out by everything that's going on, I don't want to fight you, especially when we need each other the most" Katara raised her hand and caressed Aang's cheek, he closed his eyes and relaxed at her touch. 

Aang thought for a moment that they were overdoing it and agreed with Katara that they were too caught up in their duties, frustrated and needed each other, he exalted and placed his hand over Katara's and opened his eyes so that the silver gray would collide with the deep blue, he smiled admiring the beautiful face of the beautiful woman in front of him. 

"I'm sorry, it's just... it seems like we're getting farther away every day" Aang rested his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and pulled her up by her waist.  
"I promise not to go any further if you promise not to go any further," Katara smiled and looked at Aang's relaxed face, he opened his eyes and read his promise in her eyes, smiled and walked over to her until his lips touched. 

"I promise" he whispered and joined his lips with hers in a kiss that his feelings had missed, it was a passionate and intense kiss, those kisses that left them gasping for air until they had to reluctantly part.

"That and that you stop being jealous" Katara scoffed and put her arms around his neck. 

"I'll try, but I can't help it when I know I have such a beautiful girlfriend" Aang hugged her tighter and they both staggered in a small rhythm as if they were dancing. 

"mmmm... well, you know I have a very handsome boyfriend too" purred Katara and again captured her lips in a fervent kiss, another passionate kiss full of devotion, they separated a few times but both without wanting to stop, wet noises came out of their lips as they met again and again, their bodies began to be warmed by their passion. 

Aang still with Katara in his arms started dragging her with him to the couch behind him, his calves touched the edge of the cushions and he felt Katara push him down and she sat on his legs and kept kissing him, pressing her lips more, Aang ran his long fingers through Katara's soft hair, Aang felt Katara's soft tongue frame his lower lip and he opened his mouth a little and met her tongue, Aang groaned at the duce's contact. 

Katara enjoying his fiery kisses felt her heart begin to beat with more intensity when she realized how Aang was slowly dropping into the cushions dragging her with him so that their bodies would be pressed, an exhalation came out of Katara, Aang parted and could see his beautiful water teacher close his eyes to control his breathing, he smiled and felt a wave of male pride knowing the feelings it provoked in her, he kissed her lips again and dragged kisses up to her jaw where he sucked her skin a little, a chill ran down Katara's back. 

"Aang" whispered, although it was more of a moan, both enjoying their small but significant intimate attack, Katara returned to look for his lips. 

A few knocks were made at the door and Aang moaned now out of disgust even enjoying Katara's lips, they were sharing one of the few moments alone and had to be interrupted, they were forced to separate and Katara laughed a little at their situation.  
"Go, go" she said and got up. 

"Who could it be at this hour," asked the Avatar, heading for the door to open it and reveal two figures. 

"Good evening, Avatar Aang, sorry to bother you so late, but this young man wanted to see you urgently," said the acolyte woman. 

Aang looked at the male figure behind Eri and his nerves were strained again, without realizing it Katara slipped in next to him to see who was knocking at the door too.  
"Nilak..." the water teacher gasped at the sight of her student. 

"Thank you, Eri. You can go now." Aang addressed the young acolyte and when she left he fixed his attention on the water tribe boy.  
"What have you come for?" he asked firmly. 

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara, sorry to interrupt at this hour, but I am desperate" Nilak was doing his best not to see the Avatar's face as if he were hiding his shame.  
"What happened?" Katara asked with concern in her voice. 

"My father has taken me out of his house, thrown me out on the streets," she looked up from the ground and looked at the two of them. 

Aang thought of the man who showed his face at the council meetings, would he be able to throw his own son out? Or rather, why did Councillor Akku throw his son out? 

Katara with her empathy understood the situation and walked over to him to place a hand on his shoulder and offer a few words of support. 

Nilak looked at his waterbending teacher and again turned to the Avatar.  
"With all the shame in me I have come to beg you to give me shelter, I don't have a penny with me, but I am sure I will find a way to pay you back" 

Katara also waited for Aang's response,  
How could the Avatar deny the help he needed, but Nilak had gone to ask for his help and mercy, Aang looked at Katara and saw her pleading eyes. 

"You can stay in one of the rooms in the men's dormitories, as long as you don't cause any trouble." 

"Oh, I thank you so much, Avatar Aang" the young man almost knelt down to thank her. 

Katara laughed a little and motioned to Nilak to get up, "Come on, I'll take you there" she said softly and smiled. 

"Thank you, Katara" Nilak took one of Katara's hands and bowed. 

"Actually Katara, I can show you the way" Katara looked at her boyfriend and nodded at his words. 

"I will see you tomorrow, Nilak" Katara pointed out and walked away from him when he nodded in response. 

"It's ok; I'll be right back," said the Avatar he met Katara to give her a tender kiss on the lips, Katara reentered the house and Aang took Nilak to the dormitories, all along the way both men remained silent and simply wished to reach their destination, Aang only spoke to indicate the empty room and the time to eat on the island and assumed that later Katara would help him to settle in, after that he left again to rest by his girlfriend's side. 

Nilak looked carefully at the small room once the Avatar left, it wasn't what he was used to as a nobleman but he thought it would do, he took off his boots and the top of his clothes, laid down on the bed and before falling asleep looked at the ceiling with only one thought in mind: _'Soon, my love'._

Aang walked home again, even though he had agreed to help Nilak because he was Katara's student, there was no other reason, but he found himself wondering again if he had done the right thing 

He arrived at his house and went to the bedroom as he saw no sign of Katara on the first floor, he entered the room, the oil lamp on the little table beside his bed dimmed his girlfriend's face and body. Aang took off his shoes and robe and curled up behind her after turning off the lamp, he found a sleepy Katara smiling lovingly at him, Aang also smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Sleep, my beautiful bride" 

Katara in spite of her heavy eyelids heard Aang's words and felt a peck on her chest.  
She wanted to be more than that. 


End file.
